All of Your Heart and a Little Pain DISCONTINUED
by Blesk
Summary: Soul was jealous of Maka talking to other guys, so he wrote a song about it... well, about how much she is a slut. Soul is now faced with the fact that Maka left their apartment, and with trying to tell her his true feelings about her. But, what he doesn't know about Maka will hurt him the most. / Rated M for future chapters. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**All of Your Heart and a Little Pain**

Chapter 1

* * *

'_Why did I do that?' _he growled at himself. It wasn't like him to do something so drastic without even saying anything to his Meister. But, she did make the death scythe angry. Very angry. He couldn't tell her that, though. He could not tell her that he did not want her hanging out with other guys; that would not be very cool of him. Yet, it isn't very cool to let the girl you've been crushing on ever sense you first laid eyes on her get away either. He was conflicted. Internally. And, seeing as he is a pianist, and a composer, he wrote a song about his feelings—well, more so about how much she was a skank for talking to other guys. It was in the heat of the moment, and when you are best friends with Black Star, things travel quickly around the school.

So, there he was. His Meister loathed him, and he hated himself even more. But, not because he wrote the song in the first place, and not because he let Black Star listen to it, but because he let her leave their apartment and go live with her father. Yes, her father. _That_ is how much she hated him. _That_ is why he hated himself.

He was all alone in that apartment. Blair was not even there, she had given up on him a long time ago. Although, he had always thought that her obsession would have gotten worse as he grew older. Being nineteen and a death scythe, he thought that in this moment in time, he wouldn't be able to pry Blair off of him. But, she had gone off to be with Spirit. Apparently she had a thing for redheads.

He started reminiscing though the whole situation. And it horrified him. The last words that she had said to him were, "I hate you Soul Eater. And, I mean it this time."

It wasn't her words though. It was the tone. It was her soul. She really did mean it.

He was standing the middle of the doorway to her abandoned room. "She really hates me." As he glanced at the marks on the walls from her posters, he felt a tear streak out of his crimson eyes and flow over his cheek.

He raised his hand to wipe away the tear, "Don't cry, Soul. That isn't cool." But, you could tell that that tear was the leader of many. It was the gate-breaker. You could hear it in his voice. Soon, his vision was foggy. He couldn't keep them in any longer. He found himself on his knees with his hands cupping his cheeks and his fingers gently over his eyes. "How could I let this happen?" kept slipping from his toothy frown.

* * *

A/N: Okay, everyone! I know this is kinda sad right now, and it will get worse, but it will also get much, much more happy! So, just hang in there! The title of this song, and the plot, is inspired by two songs: All Of Your Heart by Transit, and A Little Pain by Olivia (the anime NANA). Please continue reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well, that was surprising. 49 hits in less than 24 hours?! That is crazy! I don't have that many hits on all of my stories on FictionPress combined! I knew that a lot of people liked the SoMa couple, but not to this extent! :D Thank you! Oh, and I might make the characters a little OOC at time, because of the things I'm putting in here… :D But I'll try to keep it as close to them as I can!

To **Spixie303**: Thank you for liking it! :D And thank you for reviewing! :D It almost feels a little too juvenile at this point though, you know? "oh, he wrote a song about her being a slut because he was jealous." So, I'm going to put a lot more crazy stuff in here to twist the plot up, break the characters hearts, and then hopefully unwind it a little, only to wind it back up. I really want to pull at your heart strings and make you want to cry with them, but I also want to make you laugh like crazy with all of the awkward situations to come. So, if you have any suggestions on how to do that, I would love to hear from you. :D 'Cause I don't normally write hurt/comfort things. I write action/horror stories (my FictionPress.) :p So, this is new to me. Haha!

To **XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo**: Soul is a bad boy for taking the situation _that_ far. :o Maka will have to give him a few good Maka-Chops after she calms down for that one…. And she'll have to give some to Black Star. :D And, I bet you didn't think I'd update this soon! Lol. I had to edit the document just for you! :D Thank you for reviewing!

And… now for the story…

* * *

**All of Your Heart and a Little Pain**

Chapter 2

* * *

She was pacing the stained carpet while playing with her thumbs inside the room right next to her father's. Those walls were paper thin, and exactly what she wished would never happen, was happening. "This is too disgusting" came from her throat as she heard Blair meow from the other room. But, she was surprisingly used to her father have his way with women, but he knew she came back, and yet he didn't care.

She glanced around at the still packed boxes sitting peacefully on the ground. A week had gone by sense she had left, but she couldn't unpack them, she didn't want to. Everything in her body screamed at her when she even tried to cut open a small brown box. She wanted to go home.

But, in that moment in time, she just didn't feel her muscles tighten from refusing to open the box; she felt something in her heart—in her soul. And then, she started to cry. She could feel her soul resonate with Soul's, and that was the last thing that she wanted. But, she could feel him cry. She could feel every inch of him in remorse and in grief. And that secured her decision even more to keep her soul away from his. Even if they were far apart, their souls could still resonate, and that scared her the most. _'What if he knows… what if he already knows?!' _She was now in a panic. The memory of that fateful day was flowing from the deepest parts of her memory and slipping its way forward, playing in her mind like an old movie.

She started to shake as she grasped her stomach from gasping for air. She knew that she could never let Soul see her like this, but most of all, she had to keep him away from this. If he knew, only Lord Death knows what he would do.

She soon found herself on the ground, gasping for air between each and every sob.

Between the short breaths and her pitiful cries, a lone statement slipped though, "I… I didn't care about the song, Soul… i…. it was just an excuse to leave…" she took a deep breath that started to calm her down. "I can't let you know… I… I just… I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Now, that the prologue is done, chapters should longer! :D Thank you for reading!


	3. Sorry everyone

Sorry guies, but I think I'm going to discontinue this story... It has almost been a year anyway, so...

If you still want to read some of my stuff, I have a FF that I personally think is really good. It is called When Dreaming Gets Drastic. It was my first ever piece, but I think the plot and storyline are descent. I think I'm going to be rewriting WDGD and continuing/rewriting its sequel, Prove Me Right.

Also, if you are into Kpop, on AsianFanFics, I have two stories that I am working on. One about Zico, from Block B, and his life before becoming an idol. Then, I have one based around EXO (M and K). They are in a mob/gang thing and do a lot of illegal stuff. There is some smut in that one. Lol.

If you want to follow me on tumblr, it is .com . you can bother me as much as you want :3 . I really want to write more and more but I need people to push me to do so.

Well, sorry for the inconvenience. I really want to to make it up to you guys somehow.

:c


End file.
